Tea, Sweets, & Emotions
by Momo1213444
Summary: This story is about a girl, who not only worked by L's side, but grew up with L. She was like him in many ways, until at a point in time something changed her, that she can't remember. Trying to figure out what happened adds a new twist to the story.
1. Chapter 1: Emotions

Chapter 1: Emotions

November 28th, 2006. It's a very cold day in England. So I stay in my office in Wammy's House. A house for intelligent children who are here to be in line to be successors for… L. Just thinking his name makes me shudder back to memories. Memories where I… was by L's side. You could say that I helped in the BB case.. But L said otherwise. He says I give too much emotion for intelligence to be clear. Right now, I am looking at agent files. Or rather, my file:

Name: Akira, Momo L.

Origin: English

Status: Retired

No longer reading the rest of it I lean back in my chair. It was too upsetting to read the rest for I already knew what it said. Also, I never retired, I was "fired". L is right though, my emotions are keeping me from reading the rest of my description, and they would also be a reason why I would be in a depressed mood for the rest of the day. But I wondered why L would not write down the status of fired. If I were not a good agent wouldn't he want to keep that in reference for himself? Or is there something more to this than I can see? A headache is starting but I cannot stop thinking. I wasn't always so emotional. In fact, I was more like L. Something happened in my life that changed myself completely around. But what was it? I cannot remember I don't recall what happened to me. There is yet another reason why I am of no intelligence. For I cannot remember something so important that happened in my life that changed me around so significantly.

But… I have to be of some intelligence, right? For, I am in Wammy's House. All the children here have great intelligence, for they could all be L's successor. I wouldn't exactly say that I am a child… But I am still here. Here, hacking the system of L's to look at my agent status… again. Dropping three sugars into my tea, I mix it with a lollipop and think. What could have happened to me that made me forget? Maybe I had a car crash to where memory of it was damaged from my brain… no that's impossible, I had my checkup last month and my brain was not damaged one bit. Plus, my "accident" was long ago. I sat up straight with one question in my head: _What if L knows what happened? _

Before I could ponder that any longer there was a knock on my door, "Come in," I say bluntly. The door opens silently and shaggy white hair peeks through the door opening. "You may come in Near," I say quietly sipping my tea. He slides in sitting in a chair in front of my desk.

"It's a very rainy day," he starts off, "and I know that you always make tea on rainy days." I give him a small smile and pour tea for him. Leaves the sugar cubes out for him and he sips his tea. Near was the only one who knew my real name. But here in the orphanage they call me Mora. His spoon clanks around in his cup, "Looking at files again?" He sips his tea and I nod.

"I still can't understand why he would put me as retired," When I sip my tea it needed more sugar.

"It's because he will need your assistance again," Near stated, "He would pull you out of retirement and back on the case," he realizes he drank all his tea and holds his cup out to me, his face asking innocently for more.

Pouring more tea for both of us I sigh, "But I thought I messed up? So, why would he need my help again?"

Near stays quiet for the longest time, sipping tea in between thoughts. Finally he sits up and looks at me, "Well, you must have been of some use to him," he smiles encouragingly. I smile back drinking the rest of my tea.

"Well Near, I will see you later," I get up getting my raincoat.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Next month is Christmas. I have to get my favorite boys some presents," Putting my coat on he looks up at me.

"Well then, Mora, I shall see you later, yes?" I nod and grab an umbrella, "So, what are you getting me?"

I let out a laugh, "You already know," from saying that I walk out into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2: Investigating

Chapter 2: Investigating

My hands move fast on the keyboard. Looking at the clock its 4 in the morning, in about 2 hours some of the children will be up to open presents. Rubbing my eyes I keep typing on the computer. There must be information somewhere from what has happened to me, what made me change so drastically. I've gone through many firewalls and many systems containing my information and still cannot find what I'm looking for. Rubbing my temples I lean back drinking some extra tea. For all the work I've been going through, I deserve it. For a while, I sat there, and my headache eased away slowly. Right when I get an idea of where to find my information there's a knock on the door and Matt enters.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mora, the other kids want you downstairs too," he mumbles tiredly. He then mutters to himself, "Damn kids, can't we just open presents then go back to sleep?" I giggle at his question.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," so I stand up and walk down the stairs towards the Christmas tree. It was towering all of us in the hall. But, it stayed in the middle, colored lights blinking on and off, presents wrapped in bows. The windows showed snow outside. It truly was Christmas and I let out a sigh finally knowing that I can relax for at least a few minutes. The children all set running looking for their present. Near, Mello, and Matt each walk up to me and I give them each their present. Mello was given chocolate with gold wrapper. Near was given robots, and Matt I gave a gun. His eyes widened with pleasure.

"Yes! Now, I'm going back to bed," I hold my hand up.

"There is each something else I would like to give you," Reaching in the bag I give each of them their own laptop, "You may fight over which color you want," gives a small smile, "and Merry Christmas." Right then I realized how tired that I actually was. But I could not go to sleep, grabbing some packets for tea I look up; I have work to do. Immediately I sit back in front of my computer. There was only one system left that could hold the information I want- no, that I need to know. When finished making my tea, I put in all the sugar I have.

Again my fingers start to move. This is the last option I have, and I had a feeling that this was the one. The one holding the most information to me at the time. But, why did I care so much about it? Why did I want to know the reason why I failed? I paused, thinking about it. Closing my eyes I suddenly knew. I wanted to know what happened to me that took me away from L's side. Deep down inside myself, I love L. And I knew it. When my eyes open my fingers move more fiercely on the keyboard. Right when I was about the hack myself in, the screen when completely black.

The next second, an old English L appears on my screen. He asks with his disguised voice, "Mora, what are you doing?" All I did was let out a rough sigh. This was really ticking my off, I did not stay up all night just for this to happen. So, I cross my arms not answering. "Mora," he says, his voice wasn't disguised anymore, "I know it's you, and I know what your looking for. I'm sorry to say but, I'm not obligated to give you that information," my fingers curl into fists, "But… To make it up to you… I need your help. It is a very important investigation and I believe that you would be good for it," My eyes narrow. My mouth opens, about to reject the offer, but he beat me to it, "Mora, I'm printing out the information now," I could see my printer turning on, "It would be best if you read all of it," Again I was about to reject his off, "And also there is a helicopter waiting for you outside to take you to Japan, where the headquarters are held."

My jaw clenches. He planed this from the beginning, he knew that I would refuse and that I was going to search my information there. He planned it and hacked my computer, printing out the information of his new case, making me join. Already planned a helicopter outside, damn L. I glare outside the window, fine L. I accept your challenge of powering my wits. With that I walk over to the printer taking the papers. He continues his talking.

"As you already know those papers can't be seen in public eyes so I suggest putting them in an envelope and letting them never leave your sight. I would like you to review all of our information during your ride to Japan, we don't need anyone there completely lost in the conversations because they simply did not do their homework," My jaw clenches harder, yeah I get the point L. He continues, "When you arrive in Japan, Watari, who is also flying with you in the helicopter, will drive you to headquarters where you will be introduced to the rest of the task force. Their names are kept secret for obvious reasons until you get here," There was a long pause. I'm still not going to answer him after this long of a time. He can just wait until I get there, "I'm looking forward to seeing you Mora, it's been a while. Do you still like tea as well as I remember? I guess I'll have to find out when you get here, I know you will not talk to me, and I know why. So, I'll see you there," the screen shuts off and goes black. Closes my laptop and puts it inside its case. Truly, I don't understand L. I mean what's the point in putting me back on the case? Although, I was curious as to what it is. But I had one more stop to make before I leave on the helicopter.

When I knock on the door shaggy white hair is there to greet me again, "Please come in Mora," Near stands back holding his arm outwards to invite me in. I nod my head at him and I sit at his chair. He sits at his project and crosses his legs. Looks like he was rebuilding the Eiffel Tower with legos. There are cards and dice spread out everywhere in his room, I couldn't help but smile. His robots were all on shelves and I could see the laptop I gave him on his desk. He doesn't take his eyes off the legos, "So, I told you he would need your assistance again," he glances at me then back onto his project.

"I just don't understand why Near," I rub my forehead and he smiles.

"You really have no idea?" he asks, like it was the most obvious thing in the world to figure out.

Ignoring the question I look up in his face, "I will miss you Near." Just the thought of that filled my eyes up with tears. It was true, I will miss him. Who knows when we will see each other again… If we ever will. He was like my little brother, I always told him everything about my feelings. It felt good to know someone was there to listen to you. He would give advise here and there… Well, he acts more like a big brother now that I think about it, but I am older than him. When I tell him that, he stops what he does and looks at me. He already thought about all this and he knew that we would most likely not see each other again. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I run over to Near and give him a hug. This didn't, but did surprise him. He usually doesn't get hugs… well actually he doesn't. But its not odd of me to do something like this at this point in time. I look in his face, "Be careful Near," I couldn't help but smile. There was no need to tell him this but of course I did anyway. He gives a sheepish smile.

"I could say the same thing to you," he responds, "You should hurry though, I hear an ice storm will be arriving here soon," I nod and stand. When I walk over to the door he says, "Uhhh, Mora?"

I turn to look at him, "Yes?"

He twirls a die around in his hand but he finally looked up with a smile, "I'll miss you as well." I give him a sad smile, but his words swelled my heart up. I was so happy to be friends with someone like him. Once I leave I immediately go back to my office and put the printed out papers in an envelope. Also, I bring a bag with some clothes in it. My jacket is put on and I'm ready to go to Japan. Japan… How amazing, I kinda got excited just thinking that. But, this is business, no time to celebrate just yet.

When walking outside the helicopter's wings were still spinning. My hand blocks my face from all the snow flying around and I hurry on the helicopter, don't want the envelope soaked! Once the doors close I put my bag under the seat I was going to sit on and I hang my coat up. Sits down in my chair with the envelope in my lap. Looking beside me I see a man with white hair and a mustache, with glasses. I let out a laugh.

"Watari, long time no see," I give him a tight hug.

"My my miss Mora, you've grown up since I last saw you," he gives a smile.

"Yes I know, it's been six years since I've seen you last," I smile. He hands me over some headphones with a microphone attached.

"You must wear these on the helicopter," I nod already knowing why. It's the only way to communicate of course. So I put the headphones on and the captain asks if we are ready to fly. We say yes and we are in the air. After a whole Watari says, "You may now read the papers," he couldn't say anything more than that, it is classified information. So I nod, and start to read.

Kira… Kira… Killer. He can only kill with a name and a face. He can determine the time of death and their actions before dying. He can kill at a distance. All his victims died of… heart attacks? How can you kill some one from heart attacks? Is that even possible? I guess its just a mystery, just like my mystery. Well, not just like mine. What is his way of killing? …He got a hold of classified information to kill criminals. Looking at different papers I see that on December 14th, twelve FBI agents entered Japan. L gave a list of each of their names and pictures. On December 19th, Kira experiments on prisoner inmates. Between these five days Kira learned of the FBI's presence and felt threatened… Because he didn't know any of their names and faces. L, you and the task force have gotten a lot of information. That's why you contacted me, to help this project go forward. Well, I wont hesitate at that.

Putting the papers back in the envelope I think to myself, _well, L it looks like you have a challenger, and his name is Kira. _I mutter to myself, "Merry Christmas Japan."


End file.
